First Word
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot based on a Supernatural Imagine prompt. Loads of fluff!


So, I managed to steal my mawmaw's iPad long enough to write this. Based on a Supernatural Imagine prompt. 'Imagine Dean, your husband, is on a hunt when you child says his/her first words so you send him a video of it.' Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The young woman's laughter echoed about the Men of Letters Bunker. A bright smile was her face, her blue eyes shining in happiness. The small toddler that lay between her legs giggled loudly, his hands grasping at his mother's in hopes to cease her assault of tickles across his tummy.

"I swear, Owen," Eden Winchester huffed out through her giggles. "You are so much like your daddy that it's scary."

The infant looked up at his mother, green eyes that reminded her so much of Dean, shining in childish innocence. "Da?" he questioned.

Eden looked at her little boy, a wide grin of pride on her face. "That's right, baby," she spoke in encouragement as she made a mad grab for her phone. She opened up her camera settings, switching to video. She then pushed some of her long, dark hair from her bright, blue eyes. The smile never left her full lips as she pressed record.

"Dean, baby," she started. "I know that you and Sammy are busy on a hunt, but I had to share this with you, babe." She then turned the camera toward her son. His brown hair and green eyes complementing his sun kissed skin. "C'mon, Owen," Eden encouraged. "Say it for daddy."The child looked at his mother before giggling loudly and giving a large grin. "Da! Dada! Dadada!" he repeated. "Dada!" he kept saying, clapping his small hands together.

Eddie smiled in happiness, turning the camera back to face her. She could feel tears pricking in the corners of her eyes as she spoke into the camera. "I really wish you were here, baby. But I know that you'll be home soon. I love you, Dean. And Owen and I can't wait for daddy and uncle Sammy to come home."

Eddie then finished the recording before sending it to Dean in a text message. She knew that it would be a while before he got it, but she didn't mind. She just knew that she had to share their son's first words with him in any way possible.

"You said your first word today, munchkin," Eddie told her son with a smile, tears of pride pricking at the corner of her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

It was a few hours later when Eden was on her laptop that she got a Skype request from Sam. Accepting it, Eden was met with her husband's face on the screen.

"Hi beautiful," Dean spoke with his trademark Winchester smirk. His green eyes looked tired, but she could still see pride and joy in his eyes. "I got your video."

"I had to send it to you. He's awake if you wanna see him," Eddie replied. At his nod, she bent over and picked up the infant from his bouncy chair, pulling him to sit in her lap. The baby Winchester smiled happily at seeing his father on the screen, reaching his little hands forward in happiness. "Hey buddy!" Dean spoke happily, a wide grin on his face. "Mommy sent me a video of you saying your first word today! You gonna say it again for daddy?"

"Da!" Owen clapped with a giggle. "Dadada! Dada! Ma!"

"That one's new" Eddie said with a grin, looking from her husband to her son.

Dean laughed. "Well, my little man can't keep mommy outta the loop, can he?"

"I guess not," Eddie spoke. "Anyway, how'd the hunt go? Anything?"

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Yeah. We ganked the bitch, should be leaving tomorrow morning."

Eden hummed in response, moving Owen to her other leg and wrapping an arm around him. "Good," she stated with a cheeky grin. "Means you can wake up with him at two in the morning and change his ass."

Dean laughed loudly at his wife's words, throwing his head back with a wide smile. "Funny, baby girl," he told his wife. "But we both know that Owen likes mommy much more than daddy."

"Ha!" Eden laughed sarcastically. "You and I both know that he's a daddy's boy."

Sam chose that moment to pop up behind Dean, a bright smile on his face. "As if," he said with a chuckle. "Owen is uncle Sammy's little buddy. Ain't that right, buddy?"

Owen giggled at his uncle, clapping his hands together and squealing with joy. He reached toward the screen for Sam and Dean before leaning back into Eden, yawning, and snuggling into her side. His little hand fisted in her shirt while the thumb of his free hand was in his mouth.

"I think it's bed time for you, baby," Eddie spoke softly to her son, running a hand through his short hair. "Say night-night to daddy and uncle Sammy."

Owen reached a hand up, waving at his father and uncle. He then snuggled back into his mother's side before letting his eyes fall shut.

"Night, buddy," Sam spoke sweetly to his nephew. "You should get some rest too, Ed. As beautiful as you are," he said with a wink, causing the older woman to laugh. "You look tired. So, I'll see ya when we get home. Love ya, sweet pea."

"Love you too, Samsquatch, you sexy beast," she replied with a cheeky grin. Sam just shook his head before patting his brother on the shoulder and heading toward the shower of the motel room they were in.

Dean looked at his wife, a tired smile on his face. "Sammy's right, cherry pie. You look tired," he told her. "You and Owen get some rest, and we'll be home tomorrow."

"Okay, baby," Eddie consented, hiding a wide yawn behind her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful and I love you."

Dean smiled at his wife and son, his heart swelling with love. "I love you, too, baby girl."


End file.
